Sand and steel
by grainipiot
Summary: Altair comes back from a mission and return to his mate. warning: a/b/o dynamics
1. Chapter 1

« Good return to Masyaf, Grand Master ! How was the mission ? »

« Over and it's for the better. »

Altair just arrived and all he noticed was the missing Dai. Somehow, he felt disappointed, it has been a few days since the last time he saw his mate.

« … I need to talk to Malik. Where is he ? The library ? »

« Hum, we haven't seen him today. He's in his room, Grand Master. »

A pang of worry fell on him, even if he knew that Malik could take care of himself. _He is still an assassin. And he will call you a novice for worrying without reason_.

He sighed and made his way to his room, still wearing his full armour and weapons. Once in front of the door, Altair didn't hesitate and rushed in.

Once the door closed, he thought he was suffocating, air stifling. And a knife hit the door, next to him, thrown by the other person in the room.

« I THOUGHT IT WAS CLEAR, I DON'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED- oh it's you » voice still furious but hinted with relief. « I'm not in the mood for your mission report, go away »

 _His usual grumpy self. No reason to worry at all_.

Something was off, he could feel it. _The scent..._ Not caring about the order to leave, the Eagle of Masyaf reached for his mate, gaze looking for the other's in the dim light.

Malik was lying on his bed, only covered by a blanket and stared at him like an angry cat. Still, he allowed the other man to embrace him, relishing in the closeness. Altair nuzzled his neck, inhaling the scent to confirm his thought. He noticed also the dark flush on his shoulders and face, gaze already exhausted , feverish.

« You're in heat »

« No, really ? How could I miss something as annoying as a damned heat ? » He rolled his eyes.

There was no use to argue so instead the Grand Master took the matter in hand, stroking his lover's cock. The latter moaned loudly, touch-starved and let his head fall back on the pillows, spreading his legs to give more space to work.

« Altair... if you don't hurry, I swear I'll pin you down and fuck myself on your dick. Move ! »

« Don't try me » he smirked, the idea was indeed appealing but he prefered to do it his way, shoving two fingers roughly in the wet entrance.

The gasp that resonated was music to his ears so he fingered him at his own pace, slow, just enough to tease. After all, he didn't really need to be prepared, his pliant body was ready.

« Now ! » it sounded more desperate than what the darker man intended, now shaking from the waiting, it was like a torture.

His mate licked his lips, in earnest and complied, pushing in one smooth motion then bottomed out and slammed back home. It would be so easy to let go and fuck merciless in that sweet warmth. Altair leaned and kissed him with passion, devouring the profanities he let out.

« You're so needy » each powerful thrust aiming for his prostate, relentless.

« What took you so long ? » The Dai was now clutching at him, his only arm gripping his back, certainly leaving bruises.

« The target would not go outside without guards. Hard to have a secret kill » He would keep the detail for later.

« Tsk, novice- » Malik replied, breathless then choked on a groan, surprised when the pace increased.

The alpha was litteraly rutting into him, grasp on sanity faltering with each new noise made by the man beneath him. The heat was running through his veins, a poisonous aphrodisiac, heart beating at the rhythm of their bond.

« Altair... I'm near... » It wasn't often that his voice broke in such a helpless way and it caught the attention of the golden-eyed man. Himself could feel the telltale of a forming knot so he fisted his partner's cock, bringing him to completion after a few jerks.

He couldn't tell what got him off, the tight warmth clenching around him or the shattered keen that followed, maybe both. The omega spilled between their bodies, going limp in the afterglow. He whimpered at the familiar sensation of a knot and cum deep inside of him.

Altair relaxed a bit and rolled them both on their side, comfortable while joined. An instinct made him nip at the mark on Malik's neck, normally hidden by his assassin's clothes. The latter felt the same urge and burried his nose in the crook of the other's neck. _Sand and steel, mixed together. Strange scent._

« Was it good ? »

« Don't flatter yourself, you know it was. »

The Dai held the other close with his arm, cluddling him.

« I love you, habibi » a rare grin

« Don't give me your sentimental side, that doesn't excuse you for being late »

« Sorry »

« Shut up and sleep » an even more rare smile, only reserved to their intimate moments.

They took a well deserved nap, tangled together on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The shuffling noise awoke Altair, grumbling at the disturbance while he glanced at its source. But he hardly could control his amusement : his mate was busy arranging the pillows on the bed, scowling when it didn't look well enough to at last pat softly the layers of fabric and lay down with a satisfied purr. Then he shoot daggers at the alpha, a stark contrast with his relaxed face a second before.

« What ? »

« It looks like a nest » he chuckled « a bird nest, to be correct. Fitting. »

Malik sighed : « Fuck off. My heat let me have a break so don't ruin it. » and he rolled on his side, cuddling the alpha. The scent always soothed him but it wasn't necessary to tell him. _He would take advantage of it._

« Okay okay »

It was like he was splattered with cold water, ripping the Dai from sleep in an instant. The room was now completly dark, night fallen for a long time. In shock, he looked for the origin of his waking before whimpering when a new wave of heat overwhelmed him, ice in his veins and body burning. _It hurts..._

Mind foggy, he turned to shake his mate, hand already trembling.

« Altair... »

The latter just stirred in his sleep so in a desperate impulse, the older man straddled him, seeking any kind of relief. Then he slapped him.

Surely, it wasn't Altair's liking to be awaken this way, throbbing pain in his cheek and he was about to fight back but he was met by the sight above him. Body flushed, sweaty and shivering, rocking back on his now half-hard cock. It was difficult to see the omega's face but he could feel the ardent eyes locked on his, oh it was so arousing to be wanted this much. And he growled when he felt slick dripping from the omega.

The Grand Master rolled his hips, matching the other's pace. For a good minute, the only noises that resonated in the dim room were their labored breathing and occasional curses.

But it wasn't enough, the darker man craved for more so in a hurried motion, he seated himself on his lover's erection. The sudden fullness, the stong scent around him and the firm grasp on his waist, all that forced a depraved noise out of him. Another wanton moan echoed, this one from the man beneath him. It was maddening, the hot tightness, how his mate was pratically using him for his own pleasure, his only hand clutching the other's shoulder.

« Please, keep going... please, please, please... »

The golden-eyed man rose, just enough to embrace his omega, keeping him as close as possible and kissed him, sloppy but good. He was now pounding into the other, each thrust against his prostate rewarded by a groan, barely holding himself. _Claim what is yours._

« Malik... » strained voice pleading a name.

« Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop... »

The alpha's instinct took over, a primal urge to satisfy his mate and increased the pace, reducing him to a writhing mess. Malik could only manage to meet the other's forceful thrust, hand digging in his back. At the instant climax hit him, he bit down the mark on his lover's neck, trying to muffle his scream.

Altair found his peak, shouting at the ceiling both the pleasure he found and the strange pain, almost sweet caused by the bite. Like a reflex, he caged the other in his arms to support while he knotted him, spilling his load.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath. Lazily, the Dai licked the tiny drops of blood on the mark he just renewed. « Mmmh sorry »

« Nah, don't worry » the Eagle of Masyaf freed his mate then lay with him, comfortable.

« What ? You get off on pain ? I should have known that. » the usual smirk, softened by their last orgasm.

Altair huffed and kept him close to share warmth.

Malik leaned forward for a chaste kiss then whispered : « Thank you... ».

The night wasn't over and they still needed to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hurried footstep led the Grand Master to the library, clenched fists and teeth gritted. He unceremoniously opened the door then slammed it back, breaking the silence. His gaze looked for someone, easily found next to a shelf.

The Dai grumbled : « Why the hell did you have to make so much noise ? It's supposed to be a quiet place. » stern gaze aimed at the other assassin.

He didn't answer and walked fast toward the one-armed man to at last claim his mouth, a passionate clash of teeth and tongue when the latter responded, a bit surprised. The Eagle of Masyaf groaned heatedly into the kiss, hands roaming the muscled body of his mate, searching for any kind of contact.

Malik wasn't expecting that, allowing himself to let go for an instant then he withdrew and swiftly pinned the alpha against a near-by wall, keeping one of his hands next to his head. Altair didn't fight back, not yet, instead trying to grind on the frame pressed to him, a helpless spark in his eyes.

« Mmmmh eager » the darker man leaned, inhaling deeply the scent that was like radiating from the other and purred in satisfaction. « Already in rut ? Wasn't it planned in a day or two ? » asked with a smirk.

« You're not making it easy. Damn, touch me » his free hand urging him closer, kneading his ass.

« Not here, anyone can walk in. » a soft sigh as reaction to the ministrations and the now noticeable arousal of his mate.

Altair struggled to stay in control over his instinct, whimpering at the loss of contact when they parted. He knew there was no use in refusing, the command was clear and after all, it wouldn't be acceptable.

He couldn't wait any longer so he guided his omega to his room, not caring about prying eyes, almost running in the corridors of the citadel.

He sighed in relief when the door of the Dai's room was closed and locked, isolating them of the rest of the world. The golden-eyed man lost no time and came back quickly to their previous 'activity', marking his mate till they tumbled on the bed.

His still silent mate let him do as he pleased, gaze drifting on the ceiling while the other's grasp on sanity crumbled bit by bit, nibbling any expance of skin in his reach in a possessive way while rutting obscenely against him.

« Okay, you had your fun. Now, take off your clothes or I leave you wanting until you do so » he sounded so sure and composed but he was internaly almost as desperate as his lover.

The latter's condition and scent had a strong impact over him, it was thanks to his stubborness that he didn't already spread his legs to the alpha and begged to be taken. _Damned biology and damned instincts._

Anyway, Altair undressed, hands clumsy and his omega did the same before looking for oil in his room.

« Lie down, on your back »

In these moments, the Grand Master always surrended his control to the other. Both knew it was for the better, he could get really into it and give into his urges without a look back so Malik was here to keep him under control. _He likes to be ordered._

A hungry gaze followed the darker man while he joined him in bed then made himself comfortable, straddling the other. The latter bucked his hips unconciously and clasped his hands on his waist.

The Dai could feel the trembling beneath him and it was a pretty sight, one he didn't see often. To see his mate ready to snap at the most chaste caress, his eyes shining like honey that looked at him like he was the moon. In these moments, he felt so desired and needed. _How flattering._

« Tell me, what do you want ? »

His rut was making it difficult to think or even talk, speech slurred : « please, let me fuck you... » now panting heavily « …. need you... »

« Since it's asked so nicely » he leaned, smiling, then gave a small peck on his lips, indulging him with a few rolls of his hips.

Altair whined when he stopped to slick his hand but was entranced by the erotic display, his lover stretching himself open, one then two fingers deep inside. He couldn't see it but he didn't miss each keen, restrained moans that resonated, sweet call that made his blood boil, body screaming at him to satisfy his omega.

It was too much, unbearable so he oiled his cock and forced Malik down, in a smooth thurst. Both shouted, one from the sudden fullness, back arched, the other from the hard clenching on his shaft and it felt so _right_.

« N-Naughty novice. Who told you-Ah ! » another groan making its way out of him.

Nothing mattered more than satisfying the other, each one rocking back with fervent vigor, little cries punctuating this illusion of a pace.

The Dai literaly squeaked when he was pinned back into the bed, their positions swapped and gave a debauched moan when the new angle brushed more efficiently his sweet spot.

« Again ! Please ! » his voice was breaking, it could have been called a sob but he would deny it.

Altair answered by quickening the pace, holding tight his mate, a few needy noises leaving his mouth. Feeling his end coming, he burried his face in the crook of Malik's neck, where the scent was the most powerful and delightful and it was enough to send him over the edge. A shivering tingle at his own bond mark urged him to sink his teeth in the mirrored bit while his knot took and he came violently.

The omega shook in his own climax, cock untouched spilling on his chest and abdomen, a silent scream on his lips and teary eyes. He felt no more the pain in his neck, attention focused on what his alpha was muttering. Then he realized that it was his own name, repeated like a prayer, barely a whisper. The latter was slumped over him, drained from his energy but still embracing his dear lover.

Malik sighed again : « Move, you're heavy » and said assassin did so, lying on his side but still the same embrace.

« Don't sleep too long, we have work to do. »

Altair grumbled : « Fuck you »

« You just did »

He smiled and ruffled his hair, a cheery feeling coiling in his chest, warming his heart.

 _Nap time_


End file.
